One Last Plan
by CoverGirl7210
Summary: Van Dough has been beaten, the Rich family has safely been reunited and the very man behind the conspiracy is forced to complete community service on the families grounds ... But Dough has one last scheme to get his hands on their fortune. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

The baseball game concluded with young Richie Rich scoring the winning home run, after all the celebration the children headed for home, while the servants got to work on fixing Mount Richmore.

"Shall we retire for bed, Master Richie?" Questioned the families royal butler Cadbury

Richie smiles before attempting to stifle his yawn, even he couldn't lie that the events of the other day had completely exhausted him, his parents had retired to bed hours ago. "I think that's a good idea Cadbury."

The butler nods and moves his hand to the young boy's shoulder blades, effectively leading Richie down the hallway and to his bedroom door. "Have a pleasant night, Master Richie."

Richie waves casually to his butler "Good night Cadbury." The two smile one last time before turning separate ways, the butler down the halls and the young Master to his quarters.

The blonde tiredly changes into his sleeping wear, brushes his teeth and hair before climbing into bed, unaware of the menacing shadow hidden in the darkness, waiting to strike.

Van Dough smiled as he quickly flees from his guard, really couldn't the Riche's hire much better protection details than this? The large man lights a cigar as he makes his way to a lone bedroom, quietly slipping inside, thankfully the family pooch was nowhere in sight.

He still couldn't believe the entire mountain had been nothing but useless trinkets, not a single shred of money, diamonds, gold bars or jewels had been inside.

"Nothing but junk in that entire mountain" He whispers angrily, there was no way that was what Bevis and Butthead considered treasure, but he knew what they did.

The one thing that could get those two idiots to hand over every priceless item they had was in his grasp the entire time and he hadn't realized it ... until now.

Upon hearing muffled footsteps and low voices Dough hid inside the dusty fireplace, he listened as the door opened; watched as the figure changed into a pair of white pajamas and tucked themselves into bed.

He waited for the person to peacefully drift off to sleep before making his move.

Dough left his hiding spot, smiling as he takes the small bottle and cloth from his pocket, that professor Keenbean had unknowingly created young Master Richie's demise.

The boy rolled to his side suddenly, a few mumbles come from his now open mouth. Dough watched and slowly approached once he knows the young boy is sound asleep.

Richie was in the middle of a nice dream, he was once again playing baseball with his new friends much like he had been earlier, he smiles as he was about to hit the winning home run and bring Gloria home, henceforth winning the game.

The encouraging yells ceased as the pitch is thrown, seemingly progressing in slow motion. Richie grips the bat tighter before arching his body, preparing for the hit ...

Suddenly, he's startled awake, the young heir rises from his bed by force, a damp cloth, smelling of something sweet held tightly over his nose and mouth, his wrists are forced firmly together while being held behind his back.

Van Dough watches as the struggling captive fights for freedom, the boys blue gaze falls upon his deep brown and sinister stare.

The man makes a shooshing sound towards the boy, waiting for the driving moment the child fills with dreaded and pure fear.

Richie's eyes widen at the realization of who's holding him, his struggles begin to become sluggish as the toxin takes its affect.

It only takes a few more seconds before Richie Rich falls unconscious in Van Dough's clutches.

The man removes a bundle of rope from his pocket and begins tying Richie's writsts and ankles together. Once the boy is all bound he's wrapped in layers of blankets and carefully lifted into the air.

Richie's head lays a top the husky kidnappers shoulder as Dough exits the bedroom, slowly guiding the way outside.

**So what do you all think? :) yay or nay? I would love to hear from you guys! ta-ta for now. Hope you liked it Termina's Hero1234**


	2. Chapter 2

Cadbury waits outside his young Master's door, knowing full well not to enter until the alarm trumpet goes off, he smoothes his hands over his black coat before fixing his tie.

"Good heavens it's a beautiful morning." Declares the butler happily, a loud song echoes from young Richie's room and he quickly heads inside to get the boy ready for his lessons.

"Time to awake young Master." Cadbury turns to close the door before heading to open the curtains, not even looking at the large bed. "It's such a beautiful morning, wouldn't you agree?"

Finally his head turns and takes in the twisted sheets, fallen pillows and idle note atop the mattress.

Hurriedly he grabs the note and begins reading, shocked at what is written

**_I want all the money and gold bars you've got or you'll never see young Master Richie again. No cops or the kid is dead; I will call you later and inform you of more terms. _**

**_Van Dough_**

"Oh dear!" Bellows Cadbury angrily as he makes his way towards Regina and Richards's room

"If he so much as touches a hair on Richie's head!" Screams Richard as he throws the note across the room, he couldn't believe this, his son was in danger, Richie was currently in the hands of a madman.

"Richard, what are we going to do?" Cries Regina "He has Richie!"

Richard approaches his ailing wife, pulling her into a small embrace "Well get him back Regina, we will save Richie."

"Should we call the police?" Asks Regina "I know the note says not to, but if it means we can get Richie back quicker I'm willing to try anything!"

Cadbury shakes his head "If I may madam? Master Richie will remain safe and … Alive as long as you have the treasure."

Richard and Regina look to one-another in shock and understanding "Cadbury's right, as long as we have the money, Richie will be safe."

The madam nods at her husband's words, her hands still tightly holding onto Richard's.

Van Dough had successfully stolen a car and was currently driving as far from the Rich estate as possible, his young hostage lay unconscious in the back seat.

He couldn't believe how easy taking Richie was, he'd expected a bigger challenge to abduct the Riche's son, but he wasn't complaining either, Dough snickered as he watches his victim.

Richie layed on his right side, head facing towards him just in case the boy woke up, he wished he could have gagged Richie, but he couldn't risk anyone somehow seeing him, in an effort to conceal the boy's bindings, his body had been covered neck down in a thick blanket.

Dough smiled as he knew most people who drove past, if any had happened to see the boy would just assume the child was peacefully asleep.

He pulled onto the road that would lead to a small little home, a place he'd decided to purchase as a gift for Reggie, his son never used it though, that boy of his could be a real pain.

No matter, the home would serve as the perfect place to keep the young heir.

His gaze falls back to the boy, he knows the kid should be waking in a few hours "Don't worry Richie, we'll be there soon."

Dough could have sworn Richie's small body had jumped slightly at the declaration, as if the teen was asleep, but still aware of his surrounding ... Or Richie was beginning to awaken.

Quickly Dough pulled the car onto the side of the road, his eyes never leaving his captive "Oh Richie, are you awake?"

Richie makes no response that he'd heard anything Dough had said, the kid was a good actor, Dough had to give him that.

"I'm not much for playing games, young Rich." Declares the kidnapper, when the man still receives no response he decides to make the boy talk.

Turning around to the back seat he raises his hand and smacks Richie dead on his head, finally provoking a reaction.

Richie yells at the contact, he'd woken up a few minutes ago in the hands of this attempted murderer and he had no plans of obeying.

"Well, hello there." Beams Dough as Richie glares at said man "Use your Manners Richie, I did just say hello to you."

Richie laughs "I know better than you Mr. Van Dough. What's the matter, can't handle being fired by my dad?"

Dough sneers and raises his hand once more "Shut your mouth, I have no care at all for you or your father."

"Doesn't seem like it, you did kidnap me to get back at my dad after all." Replies Richie

Dough roughly grabs Richie's blonde hair and pulls the boy upright " I took you to get the fortune, that's all! You and your family mean nothing and are nothing! As soon as they hand over the billions I will have no more use for you and you will be disposed of immediately!"

Richie only stares, he'd never seen Van Dough so angry, he really hated his family and that spelled very bad news for him.

Dough smiles at the fear appearing on Richie's face "Great talk Richie, but let's put you back to sleep."

Instead of drugging the boy once again, Dough slams his head against the back door, releasing his hair and watching the unconscious body slump forward.

**So sorry this update took so long, I have been busy at work and to be honest I'm not very far into this story, but it's coming along! ;) any ideas? I'd sure love to hear from you guys!**


End file.
